


From Darkness

by deicide (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, future smut, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kylo Ren one-shots. Open for requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd be an anchor but I'm scared you'd drown.  
> It's safer on the ground.

The last thing Kylo wanted to do was wake you. He didn't need to pull you into the mess of his mind, letting you fall victim to his stress.

He knew sleep wouldn’t come easy that night. He could feel it his bones. His mind and heart raced at the same tempo; flashes of his current crisis working every muscle in his body. Next to him, you slept silently, deeply--unmoved by his tossing and turning. He only noticed the clamminess of his pale skin when his hand moved up to the pinch bridge of his nose. He stared at the ceiling in frustration, grinding his teeth.

There were two roads he could take from here--the first being waking you up to talk, and the second being destroying everything in his sight until the fire inside him was quelled, risking waking you anyways. He pursed his lips, weighing his options and their outcomes before sighing and laying a cold hand on your arm. He shook you lightly until you let out a confused sound and squinted, fully awakening.

"I'm sorry to wake you, my love," he whispered, stroking your cheek. You nodded knowingly, scooting closer to him. His warmth surrounded your body and you sighed.

"I know this is hard on you, Kylo," you murmured.

"It's just as hard on you. Thank you for staying here with me."

A soft smile crossed your face and you flipped onto your back next to him. A long moment of silence passed; your sleepy breaths being the only sound to fill the quiet void.

You inhaled sharply. "Do you ever think about...starting a family?"

"Hell no," he snorted.

"Yeah, me neither."

Kylo looked down at you and grinned. You both giggled quietly before you closed the gap between you with a gentle kiss. His arms moved to wrap around your waist as you nuzzled into his neck. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest as the two of you tangled into one another. His breathing slowed and your drowsiness took over, taking both of you into the serenity of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short but more are otw :)


	2. Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy.

“Hey, baby,” You whispered teasingly, running your fingers over his shoulders. The halls were empty, save for the stormtroopers who turned the corner and disappeared seconds before. Kylo closed his eyes and sighed without expression.

You knew you couldn't be seen together like this. It would make him seem weak, something he could never allow. But with the halls running silent, you leaned your head on his shoulder. His mask blocked you from getting anywhere near his face.

“Not here," he gritted, avoiding eye contact. "The general is monitoring the wing. I'm not going to risk that.” 

Your hand slipped off his shoulder, plopping to your side. Looking to the ground, you bit your lip and huffed. You swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say.

"I...just wanted to see you,” you stuttered. "I--I'm sorry, I was alone and--" 

"Not. Here." 

You ran your fingers through your hair and averted your eyes from his broad form. You started to wonder why you thought this was a good idea. Maybe you were just living in a fantasy. Shaking, your eyes began to water slightly and you turned away, starting on your way back to your bedroom. Kylo ran his tongue over his teeth beneath the mask, clenching his gloved fists. He looked up before his monotone voice called out your name.

You stopped mid-step, hearing the hiss of his mask. Slowly turning back to him, you let out a deep breath when you see his face. After carefully placing the mask on the floor next to him, he refused to make any further movements, prompting you to walk to your original placement. He immediately leaned in, invading your mouth with his tongue and gripping your hair tightly. His lips moved in perfect synchronization with yours. He released your hair, allowing his hands to grasp your shoulders and step in even closer--

_"Ahem."_

Kylo whipped around angrily and you found yourself face to face with General Hux. Heat crept up your cheeks as he flashed a condescending smirk.

"Ren."

"General," Kylo growled.

Hux squinted and sauntered past you, the clicking of his shoes echoing down the quiet corridor.

You stared at your feet, realizing Kylo was right the whole time. You're just about to turn around and leave when his arms snaked around your body, pulling you into his chest. His hand stroked your hair and he leaned his chin on the top of your head. His soft breath tickled your scalp. You swayed in his arms, hands sliding up to his biceps. Kylo shut his eyes, smiling softly.

"I was wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos that was awfully fast !!


	3. The End, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you ask if I'm in danger, holier saviour  
> Love amongst the last rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one for tonight

_Sweat ran down your face. You struggled to move, but something otherworldly stopped you. An overwhelming pressure was crushing your head from inside and you whimpered quietly. Paralyzed by fear, you thought you might begin to hyperventilate, but your lungs were just as still as the rest of your body. A second wave of panic rolled through you as something out of the corner of your eye moved out from the dark fog. You recognized his shoes as soon as they came into view._

_Kylo._

_Hidden behind the rasping mask was the man you loved; the man you thought loved you. His deep laugh was distorted and coarse. Your god suddenly became the devil._

_"I love seeing you like this," he sneered. "So weak...afraid. You knew this was coming."_

_With a quick thrust of his arm, the room was suddenly lit by his lightsaber. The harsh red light reflected off the mask and into your weeping eyes. You choked out a desperate sob before he impaled you onto its blazing end._

_"Oh, kitten," he chastised as you shrieked in pain. "Don't you make a scene."_

"Kitten? Baby, wake up," Kylo urged, holding your shoulders carefully. Your upper body shot up and you panted, sweating.

You've had this dream before.

"Did you have a nightmare?" In the dimly lit room you could see his soft features. You nodded and he took your clammy hand into his, leaving a chaste kiss on your head.

"You were breathing so heavy, you scared me. Do you want to talk about it?"

You turned your head to him too fast. Eyes wide, you shook your head and pulled the blanket up to your chest, shivering. He followed suit, letting you snuggle into his waiting arms. You kept telling yourself it was just a dream and that he truly does love you, but the fear still racked you and your heart remained pounding in your throat. Your quick breaths continued on his bare chest until you mustered up the courage to speak.

"Kylo?" You whispered. He hummed in response. "Would...would you ever hurt me?"

He pushed away from you slightly to look into your eyes. You saw bewilderment, not rage. The realization that your nightmare was about him hit hard and he shook his head furiously.

A warm breath escaped you and he held you tight. Your hands crawled into his dark hair, leaning in for a final kiss before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The devil became your holy boy once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent noticed each of these one shots (& the fic title) is named after & built around a song,, this one was originally supposed to be sleep paralysis by sidewalks & skeletons but SIKE its mini mansions now


	4. Ugly Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck with my girl, there will be blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is almost of acceptable length

“Kitten," Kylo cooed. You shuffled over, burrowing yourself in his side. "I'm sorry about all this."

Kylo had instructed Captain Phasma to train you to fight in case of an emergency. It had been going on relentlessly for weeks, but you knew it was necessary. Your ribs were bruised and battered and you feel like every tendon in your body was broken.

"It hurts,” you whimpered, carefully running a hand over your abdomen. 

“Maybe you should deal with it yourself instead of whining about it to your boy candy,” Hux scoffed. You knew he had no respect for you because of your relationship with Kylo. He thought you were making him soft, making him stray from his path.

 Kylo tensed and held you closer to his body. He turned slowly to glare at Hux behind his mask, rage taking over every thread of his being.

"Do _not_ speak to her that way," he seethed.

"She doesn't know how to put up with anything, Ren, it's pathetic. Don't you see she’s using your power to her advantage? You may as well just give up these pointless lessons and continue fighting her battles in her place."

Kylo's fists tightened and you swallowed hard, standing up to the general.

"You don't know me. I can protect myself just as well as he can. You have no right to say--"

“Get back to the room,” Kylo interrupted. You knew from the tone of his voice exactly what he planned to do and you immediately objected, seeing Hux squirm slightly in fear.

“Kylo, it’s okay," you offered. "Nobody has to get hurt. Kylo?”

He didn't make any movement to indicate that he was listening.

"Nobody gets to run their mouth like that about her. I will not allow it." He turned his attention to Phasma, who stood straight in the corner of the room. "Captain. Take her to the bedroom...and be sure she doesn't hear anything.” 

You shook your head furiously, repeating quiet protests of _no, no, no_.

Phasma complied, taking you away from Kylo by your arm. “Come, now.” 

“No!” you squealed. “Please, I don’t want anyone to get hurt!"

You began to cry as you imagined what would go down after she took you away. The second the two of you turned the corner, you could hear it. His wrathful screams echoed off the metal walls, the impact of his fists slamming on everything in his sight. The feeling of all of it overwhelmed you and felt your heart dropping to your stomach as you stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Come, now," Phasma repeated, more adamant this time. You stared at the darkness of her chrome mask, peering into your own eyes widened with terror in the reflection. Ripping out of her grasp, you sprinted back down the hall to put a stop to the violence. Angry red sparks exploded from the wide metal doorframe and you gasped at the sight that met you.

Hux lay on the floor, groaning in pain. Blood dripped from his mouth and he tensed in agony. Kylo infuriatedly dragged his lightsaber across the wall, flailing it as he screamed.

"Kylo?" You whimpered. His wrath continued as he smashed a glass tabletop. "Kylo! _Kylo, stop!_ "

The room suddenly ran silent. His body froze and not even the sound of his heavy breath escaped the mask. He glanced down, hands smeared with Hux's blood. Shaking, he stepped back and dropped the lightsaber from his hand. The smaller man took the chance to scurry out the door, limping away in defeat. Kylo removed his mask, letting it drop to the floor carelessly and he looked at you with all the regret in the world. Eyes filled with sorrow, he held his arms out as if he was praying to a deity for forgiveness.

"I am so sorry, my love," he quivered. "I-I don't know what came over me and--please, I should've listened to you."

You simply held him and leaned your head against his chest. He lifted his hand and combed through your hair, trembling, and you moved up to leave a lingering kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes, releasing you in slow motion and you wandered back down the shining hall to make sure Hux was still breathing.

You were halfway down the hall when you heard Kylo's muffled weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor baby hux


	5. My Kind of Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why you stick right next to me wherever I go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are welcome!! hmu

You and Kylo had been involved for a month now. It started off as light touches and long stares before the favoritism got obvious. He began to find excuses to be near you, even if it meant taking you out of work to be with him. As long as nobody on the outside noticed, he kept pushing further and further with you. At first, you thought maybe you were just becoming close friends, but the more you got to know him, the more time you found yourself spending with him. Then he invited you into his room, letting you sleep in his much more comfortable bed. He didn't touch you and maintained appropriate distance, but you talked until late at night and occasionally, his arm would snake around your shoulder or he'd tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. The way his pale freckled skin blushed pink in the moonlight when he laughed made your insides flutter. You knew you were falling for him.

And the kissing came.

It came like snow on a cold winter night, gentle but precarious, both of you somewhat weary of the other. His soft lips latched onto yours, kissing deeply and carefully.

Although you truly liked Kylo, he baffled you like nothing else. How he could be so constantly fiery and volatile yet so attentive and almost benevolent when it came to you was puzzling. When the news came out that the two of you were together, he initially denied it and was particularly cold around you when you were around anyone else. Soon enough, though, he became accustomed to his crew knowing about his preoccupation with you and it made him...proud. He began to flaunt you around the halls, taking you with him everywhere he went. He allowed you to stop working and do as you pleased. You usually remained in the confines of his room, writing your dreams or doodling in a notepad. When he came back late at night, he would snuggle against your back and wrap his arms around your waist. Sometimes, only sometimes, you were awake and could feel his prideful smile on the back of your neck.

But tonight was different.

You heard him trudge into the bedroom, sighing deeply. You could barely see the very edge of his silhouette in the black darkness. A few rustling sounds later, he plopped down onto the bed, making your half-conscious form sink down into his arms.

"Hello there, Tiger," you hummed, flipping over to face him. He immediately pulled you in a tight hug, cold hands sliding up your back.

"I can't believe you're still here," he groaned. You tilted your head in confusion.

"Do...do you want me to go?"

"Oh, no, no, no," he blurted, shaking his head. "I meant..." He took a deep breath. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

You simply stare at him, taking in his strange beauty. He's so different from anyone you've ever met in your life. Kylo deserves you, no question about whatsoever.

"It's like," he laughed almost sarcastically. "You could be someone's queen and yet you're stuck here with me. I don't understand why."

"Because I like you, Kylo!" You exclaimed. "You're driven and passionate and wild and it impresses me. You can't possibly think I'd want to be with anyone else."

His mouth was slightly agape for the longest moment as he thought of what to say. Instead, you pressed your lips against his, drinking his warmth and caging yourself under the blanket.

"Please," he mutters. "Never leave my side."

"Never."


	6. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he's gone, I don't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Gamora Quill !! hope this is to your liking :)

It had been too long.

You were so young when you met. Only nine years living and you were chosen to be trained as a Jedi. Ben, who wasn't too much older, was under the care of Luke Skywalker.

Ben was always different. Something didn't quite sit right with you when you were around him, but you took your chances. You loved the way he smiled and how he knew just what you were thinking without having to ask. On your fifteenth birthday, he held your soft hands and took you outside to lay in the grass, the sky's deep blue glow enrapturing both of you. Every star and constellation you could imagine was just settled up somewhere in his brain, waiting to be taught.

He was your first friend, your first kiss. Your first love.

But he destroyed everything.

Everything went wrong, fell apart right in your childish hands. Luke and Ben both disappeared after the incident. Not long after, your parents were slaughtered among a swarm of others, left to rot in the pile of decaying corpses. You were completely alone in the world; traumatized, darkness began to consume you-- crawling in your veins, taking your mind prisoner. You could feel the surge of power this negative entity provided inside of you, and you knew it was time.

You were recruited by the First Order and you willingly obliged. Everything about it fit you and conformed to your beliefs. It was like you were being given a second chance to make things work out for you. To gain back the control in your life. For weeks you worked as a technician on the ground floor of the headquarters, not caring much as to who was in charge. All you cared about was that the Resistance was nowhere to be found--nowhere to cause any more chaos. You'd had enough of their mindless destruction.

You had seen the High Command officers and the military captain in the chrome suit cross through the area occasionally, but it was the Knight of Ren who caught your attention. The first time he walked by, you could've sworn he slowed down as he passed you. He came back again the next day. And the next. Tall and masked, he physically marked himself as your shadow. He hung near you at your station. To most people this might have been distressing or intimidating, but his presence comforted you. It felt like you had a friend again. Like Ben.

Every now and then, you wondered if he thought about you. The feeling of your hands wrapped in his, leaning your head on his shoulder as your little feet swung back and forth. How you would stand on your tip-toes to be able to reach his cheek when you kissed him. The day you spent chasing each other around the field, taking time out of each other's training and getting into trouble. But it was worth every second.

You heard the hiss above you, as if Kylo Ren was removing his mask. You can't see him out of the corner of your eye, but you assume that's a good thing. Pretending to concentrate on your work, you allow the thoughts of Ben to intrude again.

Was he really that out of hand? Maybe you could've helped him. You knew you were one of his favorites. Did he remember the way that you could always cheer him up when he was going through a rough time? Did he remember telling you that you were what he looked forward to each and every day? Did he remember that he actually mattered to you? Hell, did he even remember your name?

You feel the movement before you see it. Kylo Ren's mask is placed gingerly on your desk. Baffled, you furrow your brows and slowly look up to ~~the knight~~ Ben Solo.

His thin, freckled face looks exactly like you remembered it, only slightly more sallow and his eyes look deep and melancholy. The expression he emits somewhat resembles a starving animal pleading for help, pleading for attention and love. You could barely hear the ghost of his voice over your trembling.

"I remember everything."


	7. Mardy Bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see your frown and it's like looking down the barrel of a gun  
> And it goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i just started a new [kylo/oc fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5986267) please check it out!!!!!!! thanks preeshyayta ;)

You didn't realize how agitated Kylo was until his fist slammed into the wall.

"What the hell?" you yelped in surprise. Something in his eyes was different. Something dark, something cold. His shoulders heaved with every breath, making his broad form appear even larger.

The second he came back to your room you could tell he was pissed. He'd clearly been having one of _those_ days.

“I didn't ask for this,” Kylo growled, rubbing his hands along his face.

"Ask for what?" you hissed, still gawking at the hole in the wall.

"You."

Not fully taking in what he meant, you tilted your head, prompting him to continue. His rage was present on his face.

"You shouldn't be here," he barked. "You're the only thing standing in my way now; you know it just as well as I do. I should've killed you long ago. I don't need you."

Kylo, mouth agape, froze at his own words, not realizing what he said until he looked at you growing weak in front of him. Of all the things he could possibly do to you, you never expected anything like this. You loved him, almost too much. At times you felt as if you loved him more than you loved yourself. You knew there were times he acted like he didn't know you, acted closed off and frankly quite strange, but he never threatened you before this. You felt like he had already left a singing hole in your still beating heart.

You began to panic, breath hitching and eyes stung with tears. You couldn't contain the cries emerging from your throat as you dizzily stumbled towards the bedroom door. Kylo reverted back to his normal self, eyes wide.

"Baby, I didn't mean--stop," he stuttered, moving in to block you. "Please!"

You whipped around, teary-eyed and furious. Speechless, you clenched your jaw in subtle protest. The next few seconds seemed to be a blur to both of you-- you were pressed up against the wall, your tender body being gripped by his fists as he kissed you with passionate force. It was agressive, his teeth locking onto your lip. You whimpered lightly in response, hands pushing hard against his chest.

Kylo tightly grasped your wrists, pinning them by your shoulders against the wall.

"Stop that."

You whined, thrashing as you tried to wriggle free. He then wrapped his hands around your upper arms and, being careful not to inflict pain, drove your back against it, knocking a book off the shelf and making you gasp.

_"I said stop!"_

He gently placed his forehead against yours, gazing into your eyes. You inhaled sharply, reciprocating the soft kiss he leaves on your lips.

"I'm so sorry, kitten. I didn't mean all those things. I love you, you know that? I love you more than anything."

You nodded wiping your eyes with the edge of your sleeve.

"Are you okay?" he asked with all the concern in the world.

"Yeah," you sighed, exhausted from fighting. Your fear had disappeared and you knew your Kylo was back.

You offered him a sympathetic smile and wrapped your arms around his firm chest, letting the warmth refill what he took from you.


	8. Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling, dying, forceful gaze  
> Nothing's here and nothing's clear and I need you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa sorry i havent updated in forever

“You know what?" you scream, thrusting your feet into your boots. "It’s over! I can't do it anymore!"

The room goes silent. It's as if the world came to a complete stop. Kylo remains stoic, blinking slowly as he takes a deep breath.

A familiar fire ignites within his own eyes. His muscles tense and his aura darkens within a matter of five seconds. He regards you with a narrowed eyes and a painfully acute gaze.

“What the fuck do you mean?” he hisses. Kylo advances forward, snatching your jacket from your arms and tossing it aside. He grabs your shoulders and shoves you against the wall. A quick, sharp pain shoots across the length of your shoulders.

It’s the constant arguing and fit throwing. It’s the way his eyes change when you talk to Hux. It's the breaking of glass and embarrassing you in public.

“I’m done! I’m through with you!” you shout into his face. “Find someone else to put up with your bullshit!”

“My bullshit? You fucking bitch."

You turn to walk away but he tightly grabs your arm and pushes you back against the wall. Patience wearing thin, you grit your teeth slam into him hard. He stumbles back a bit before launching himself at you, holding both your arms to the wall. His grip is tight and painful, a red flush paints your skin between his fingers.

He slams you back once more before pressing his body against your own and lowering himself only a finger’s breadth from your own face.

“And where are you gonna go? Huh?” he whispers condescendingly. “You have no one to run to.”

“Get off me,” you say calmly.

"Answer me when I ask you a question."

“Maybe I’ll go to Hux,” you say tauntingly. “Boy's got a tight ass. Bet he wouldn't mind me stopping by in the middle of the night to...” You shimmy your shoulders and wiggly seductively beneath him.

It's never really smart to intentionally make him mad, but you couldn't care less.

His jaw clenches and he squints. "What the fuck did you just say?"

You stare up at him, venom in your eyes. "I said I'll stay with Hux. Oh, you'd just love that, wouldn't you?"

Before you realize what's happening, he slams his fists into the wall on either side of your head. You flinch hard, cowering beneath him.

"How dare you? I've given you everything--a place to survive, food, attention. Everything. And you even suggest leaving me? I _love_ you and this is what I get from you?" You soften at the mention of love. Any trace of anger diminishes and you feel your lip quiver. "You want to live with Hux? Fine, in that case, leave. Get out of my sight. But remember what I've given you. If you leave, it's all a waste."

Tears begin to stream down your cheeks. You shut your eyes and snivel, making his hands move back down to his sides, pulling away from you. You look back up as he turns, collapsing into his side and holding him tightly. You nearly sob as his hand combs through your hair.

"Shh," he whispers. "It's okay, angel. I'm sorry."

You shake your head and hug him, muffling your cries in his broad chest. "No. No, I'm sorry, Kylo. I'm sorry..."

You feel him release you and he kneels in front of you, meeting your height.

"Please," he says softly. "Stay with me. At least for tonight."

You rub your eyes with your sleeve, nodding. He picks you up off the ground and carries you to the bed. As he sets you down gently on the edge of the mattress, you gaze up at him, tears drying.

"You love me?" you ask airily.

He looks down, flicking off the lamp on the nightstand. "Of course I do, kitten."

You're quiet for a moment, feeling him curl up next to you and pull you to lay down. His soft breath grazes past your ear and your heart races in your chest.

"I love you, too."


	9. Blue Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will love you till the end of time  
> I would wait a million years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i very deeply apologize for not updating literally any of my stories since like. january. i was busy and had a lot of bulimia recovery to go through, i wish i could have come on to add more to this :/ i decided im going to close this one up for now but no worries, i'll be starting a new kylo fic soon !! again, im so sorry for leaving you hanging, i hope you enjoy this last one shot <3

You missed his pale skin against yours; the shivers that ran down your spine when he fixed you with that penetrating gaze of his that at times felt like he was undressing you with his eyes. But other times those warm chocolate eyes, that at times were so serious instantly melted when meeting yours. You missed running your hands through his black hair softly kissing away his steaming rage when nothing worked out according to plan. Being honest with himself, he missed the soft feathery touches that you gave him. He missed the way that your body fit so perfectly against his. He missed hearing you laugh at his cynical jokes and missed the way your tiny hands felt in his. So when the opportunity came that he could make his way back to the Finalizer early, he took the offer, no hesitation.

He placed a hand on the doorframe, his heart swelling at the sight of you twisted in his black sheets, your legs poking out and arms wrapped tightly around one of his red pillows. Your hair was disheveled and cheeks rosy. He couldn’t help but think that you were strikingly beautiful in the pale moonlight grazing your skin from the window. He walked up to the foot of the bed, shaking his head to bring himself out of the hazy state of admiration he’s found himself in.

By now, his heart had calmed itself and his hands were steady, and decided against waking you up, since he thought it would be a sin to ruin your innocent sleep. He carefully removed his clothes, stripping himself down to his boxer shorts, throwing his clothes in the hamper across the room. Kylo then proceeded to slowly lie down beside you, sliding his legs under the mound of blankets and sheets before snuggling into your back, and began spooning you, bringing your body closer to his chest and loving how perfect you fit in his arms.

He couldn’t suppress a smile at hearing his name come from your soft lips and felt that his day had been well and truly made when you turned around to face him, eyes still closed but arms open for him. He eagerly embraced your body, bringing you in for a hug, your head burrowing into his neck. His scent overwhelmed you, making you sleep more pleasant since you know dreamed of Kylo. He lightly laughed as your hair tickled him, and his own nose filled with your scent. He soon felt the jet lag hit him hard and placed a soft chaste kiss on your forehead and whispered a few sweet nothings into your ear, making you smile even more. Before he knew it, Kylo joined you in your relaxed state of slumber and the two of you lay reunited, breathing synchronized breaths as your hearts beat steadily to the same sweet rhythm, and bodies intertwined with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll link my fic here once it's up!! thank you guys so much for your support. love u!! xx


End file.
